


Water and Blood

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: "The Hokage's kid is dead and Yagura's grandson is the new Mizukage!"With Boruto missing and presumed dead, Kirigakure teeters on the brink of civil war as the rest of the ninja world looks on. Bloodshed seems inevitable, but at what cost?





	1. Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> When I started Boruto, I thought I would just watch it every week, quietly enjoying it without getting too fannish about it. Then Kagura appeared and all of that went out the window. This is my first time writing anything Naruto-related, so I'm probably mixing and matching fandom terms, but everything makes sense to me so poke me about it if you really want to. Also, pairings and tags are subject to change as the fic progresses.

Mitsuki knew that the scroll he carried was useless even before he reached the mist-shrouded Memorial Stone. He had been tracking Boruto’s chakra since leaving Suigetsu and the others, and while it had remained relatively steady as he sped towards Boruto, it had just plummeted dramatically. Was Boruto--? No, his chakra wasn’t extinguished completely.

Sprinting across the grass of the Memorial Park, he focused on the pinpoint of chakra that was his sun. Mitsuki’s hands were a blur as he formed the hand seals for his Snake Clone Jutsu, his clone appearing beside him in a puff of twisting snakes. Together, they entered the mist than contained Boruto, his other self vanishing to his left in order to enact the rescue he had planned. Narrowing in on the rapidly dimming pinpoint of chakra, Mitsuki slowed. Through the mist, he heard Shizuma congratulating Kagura on killing the Hokage’s son. Fool. Boruto wasn’t dead yet.

Crouching, he waited until his clone was in position before he extended his arms, slowly slid them towards his downed comrade. A glance told him that the two Kiri ninja hadn’t noticed himself or his clone. Mitsuki paused as his hands found Boruto, suppressing his rising alarm at Boruto’s rapidly cooling body. Arms slowly encircling Boruto, he carefully pulled the other boy away from the fight. His clone stepped in then, distracting Shizuma and Kagura long enough for Mitsuki to gather Boruto to himself and secure him to his back, arms wrapped tight around his wounds to stop the flow of blood.

“Boruto, hold on,” he murmured as his friend’s head bounced gently against his shoulder as he leaped away. Sarada was nearby with another familiar chakra signature, so Mitsuki sprang towards them, landing lightly as the pair emerged from a large hole in the ground.

“Boruto!” Sarada exclaimed from Tsurushi’s back, both of them going pale at the sight of the student’s wounds.

“We need to leave the village. Shizuma and Kagura won’t be far behind,” Mitsuki stated calmly. His clone was fighting well, but it wouldn’t last long.

“But the others-” Sarada started, Mitsuki stopping her with a shake of his head. There was no time. Their classmates would have to fend for themselves.

“We need to leave, or they’ll kill Boruto,” he insisted firmly. Sarada swallowed hard, then nodded.

“Fine. Tsurushi-kun, do you know an escape route?”

The blonde genin’s voice shook as he replied. “Yeah. Follow me.”

As Tsurushi led him away from Memorial Park, Mitsuki was already at work, infusing Boruto’s body with his own chakra. They had to get somewhere safe so he could use proper healing techniques, but for now, this would have to do. As they fled over the rooftops, Sarada kept her eyes fixed on Boruto, and Mitsuki resolved to do everything in his power to keep her safe as well.

\- - -

Mitsuki vanished in an eruption of white snakes as  Hiramekarei tore through his body, revealing itself to be a clone of some kind. Letting the heavy sword swing to the end of its arc, Kagura rested the tip of it on the ground and turned as Shizuma let out a roar of anger. 

“Damn it, he’s gone! That stretchy brat was a distraction!” Surprised, he followed Shizuma’s gaze and felt his heart leap. Boruto’s battered and torn body was gone, a pool of blood all that remained. Shizuma was cursing, swearing he’d find Boruto and finish him off, but Kagura intervened.

“Shizuma-san, calm down. He’s badly wounded, he couldn’t have gone far. In fact,” he paused, scanning the silent mist around them. “Mitsuki probably rescued him and they’re hiding nearby. Although skilled, he’s only a child. I doubt he can heal Boruto to any major degree.”

Shizuma ground his pointed teeth together. “So he’ll bleed out no matter what? Whatever, we’ll find them later. Either way, the Hokage’s kid is dead. We just have to deal with Chojuro now.”

“Then deal with me.” Kagura’s stomach twisted as the Mizukage stepped into view, clothes torn and stained with blood. A katana with half a blade was in his hand, and Kagura’s fingers tightened on the hilt of Hiramekarei. Would he have to fight the man he had looked up to, the one who had led the village into an era of prosperity? Fighting Boruto had been hard, but facing the Mizukage would be so much harder.

“So Hebiichigo and the others didn’t finish you off.” Shizuma strode forward, lifting Samehada from his shoulder where it had been resting and swinging it around to point it at his foe.

“They tried their best,” the Mizukage replied, focusing entirely on Shizuma and not even glancing in Kagura’s direction. In a way, Kagura was glad for that, since he wasn’t entirely sure he could meet his mentor’s gaze after all that he had done. Betrayal, theft, joining a revolution...his actions were nothing but despicable to a man like the Sixth Mizukage. Chojuro must despise him now.

“Heh. You just missed the big fight. Kagura just took out the Hokage’s brat with your precious Hiramekarei. I’d say it’s time for you to join him in the afterlife.” Shizuma grasped the hilt of the bandaged Samehada in both hands, and Kagura saw a shiver go through the sword.

“Is that so?” Chojuro’s voice was level as he spoke, but the flexing muscle in his jaw told Kagura that the news of Boruto was a blow to him. “And you’re going to fight me? Shouldn’t Kagura be the one to do that?”

Shizuma snarled at the man. “No! I’ll be the one to cut you down! Kagura has dirtied his hands enough tonight. I’ll slice you to bits and return pride to Kirigakure!”

“Return war, to Kirigakure, you mean.” Chojuro raised his broken katana, and Shizuma laughed.

“You’re fighting me with  _ that? _ ” He sounded more amused that insulted, but Kagura still frowned. Even without a good sword, Chojuro hadn’t become the Mizukage by being a weak fighter. 

“Be careful, Shizuma-san! He’s a war veteran, remember?” Shizuma waved off his warning, but he shifted his stance ever so slightly. Then he swung Samehada, and the fight was on.

“War is the lifeforce of this village! Without bloodshed, we ninja can never reach our full potential!” The mist around them thickened and turn dark red as Shizuma released his Bloody Mist Absorption Jutsu, and Kagura knew he was trying to weaken Chojuro as much as possible. 

“The world has moved on, Shizuma! There is no place in it for the Bloody Mist Village!” Glowing blue chakra needles split the red mist for a moment, but Shizuma deflected them with his sword, his free hand a blur as the mist closed over the fighters again.

“Then Kagura and I will make a place!” Shizuma’s roar was mixed in with the familiar sound of his Water Spikes attack forming, and Kagura heard a thud as one of them hit Chojuro. Not seriously, for racing footsteps told him that the pair were on the move, trying to gain an advantageous position. His stomach clenched tighter as he he listened to the swords clash, Chojuro’s blade cutting through Samehada’s bindings to scrape against the metal beneath. Kagura should be watching the battle, since his fate hinged on its outcome, but he preferred let it be obscured by the mist. He had already watched one friend die, he didn’t need to see the death of another.

It was impossible to tell how long the fight was. It seemed to drag on for hours, but it was probably only minutes. Chojuro and Shizuma didn’t speak much beyond their opening remarks, and Kagura thought that Chojuro realized that Shizuma wouldn’t be deterred through words. Neither would he, or so Kagura told himself. So he listened to the battle, gauging its progress by sound. The scuff of sandals on stone as they moved. The rush of water as jutsu were used. The hiss of pain through clenched teeth as an attack struck home. The shriek of metal on metal as their swords met. And throughout it all, the red mist darkened to crimson, telling him that Chojuro was losing more and more chakra.

Buntan appeared at his side at some point, complaining that “the Uchiha bitch” had tricked her, but Kagura kept his focus on the battle raging just out of sight. Finally, with a sickening tearing sound and a howl of triumph from Shizuma, it was over.

Kagura approached as the mist lightened and dissipated, his stomach dropping as he spotted the ever-expanding pool of blood surrounding a familiar blue-clad body. Chojuro was on his side, his body split nearly in two from the massive sword wound across his chest. The man’s glassy stare was enough to tell Kagura that he was dead. “Shizuma-san...” he said brokenly, at a loss as to how to react. He should be celebrating like Buntan was, cheering for the revolution to come. But all he wanted to do was kneel next to his mentor’s body and sob.

Suddenly an arm was slung across his shoulders. “Congratulations, Kagura,” Shizuma said, his breath warm on his neck. “You’re our new Mizukage.”

“Mizukage...” he repeated distantly.  _ Mizukage. _ Yes, Shizuma was right. He was the Seventh Mizukage now. And he had a village to reform. Straightening despite his shaking hands, he nodded. The Memorial Stone stood before them, illuminated in pale blue light. “Let’s erase this eyesore,” he said decisively, getting a laugh from Shizuma. 

“Yes, let’s gather our comrades and bring this disgrace down.” Shizuma left him then, and Kagura’s gaze returned to Chojuro’s body.  Hiramekarei suddenly felt ten times as heavy in his hands, but he grasped the hilt and held the blade in front of him. He would keep Boruto and Chojuro in his memory, as a reminder of what could have been; but he would stand by his ideals and return Kirigakure to the ninja village it should be.

\- - -

Mitsuki dashed up the mountain slope behind Tsurushi, slowing momentarily to adjust his hold on Boruto. His arms were wound tight over Boruto’s wounds, continually infusing them with chakra to keep them closed. Satisfied, he sped up again, doing his best not to jostle his friend as he bounded over the rocky ground. Kirigakure was several mountains behind them now, but he wished to put as much distance between them and the village that was now their enemy. Tsurushi was starting to falter however, so they would have to stop soon, if only to rest.

Sarada was still on the genin’s back, but she was looking more alert than before, so Mitsuki assumed her strength was returning. Their eyes met as she glanced back, and he saw hers widen. “The Memorial Stone is gone,” she said, and the group stopped and turned to look at the distant village. She was right, he saw. The mist that had shrouded the tip of the cliff was gone, and with it, the towering monument that had sat there.

“Those bastards!” Tsurushi growled, sounding like he might cry. “I can’t believe they really did it! I can’t believe I sided with them...” Mitsuki looked back at him at those words, seeing that he really was crying. Curious, he watched the tears stream down his face, only pulling his gaze away when Sarada coughed.

“We should keep moving.”

“Y-Yeah.” Shifting his hold on Sarada, Tsurushi wiped his nose and nodded. “There’s a cave just over the peak of this mountain. It’s not much, but we can rest for a while.” Mitsuki nodded in agreement, and followed him again. The temperature dropped as they ascended higher up the mountain, and the mist for which the village was named closed in around them. Tsurushi knew where he was going, as while he was no longer moving as fast as before, his steps never wavered. It didn’t take long for them to reach the cave, tucked away on the far side of the mountain and looking like a mere cleft in the rock unless one looked carefully.

“My team found this place when we were on an early mission,” Tsurushi explained as they slide inside the narrow entrance. The mist thinned as they went further in, revealing a comfortable a dry cave. “I don’t think anyone else knows about it, although some of the older ninja might. But they would expect us to flee the country entirely, right? So we should be safe here!” Tsurushi sounded confident, but Mitsuki could see the doubt in his eyes. 

He set Boruto down, carefully unwinding his arms. His friend’s chakra levels were still dangerously low, his body soaking up all of the chakra Mitsuki had given him. He quickly scanned Boruto’s body, focusing in on the major slash wound to his left side and the large gash on the back of his head. There were numerous other cuts and bruises, but it was those two that needed the most attention.

Tsurushi had deposited Sarada against the wall of the cave and stood, shifting his weight nervously. “Do you think we can risk a fire?”

“Yes,” Mitsuki said at once. The cave entrance was narrow enough and the mist thick enough that one would have to be right on top of the cave to see any light from within. Besides, warmth would would everyone good, and make his job easier.

“I’ll go gather some firewood, then.”

“Wait.” Mitsuki dug his teeth into his thumb, then made some handsigns and pressed his palm to the ground. A seal pattern spread across the rock, and two small green snakes appeared in a puff of smoke. “Take one with you. It will sense any threats.”

“Thank you!” Tsurushi looked grateful as he scooped up on of the snakes and left the cave, the remaining snake slithering off to guard the opening. Sarada watched him as he pulled Boruto’s blood-soaked shirt up to get a better look at the slash wound.

“How can I help?” she asked, and he wondered how well she could see in the near-darkness that surrounded them. He could see just fine, his night vision being excellent under normal circumstances and only enhanced by his ninja abilities.

“Rest,” he told her. “Conserve your strength for the coming journey.” If her mother has been here, he would have welcomed her help, but to his knowledge Sarada had no medical-nin training.

“So we will have to keep running.” Her tone indicated that she had been thinking that already, so he only nodded. Kagura might be willing to let them go, but Shizuma would certainly kill them. And based on the scroll he had been given, Shizuma had allies in neighbouring countries, so they had to keep moving.

Sarada sighed. “Can we even make it back to Konoha on our own? Will...Will Boruto last that long?” Mitsuki glanced at her pale, drawn expression and suppressed a frown. No need to worry her any more than she already was.

“He won’t,” he said softly, spreading his hands across the boy’s chest. He knew medical jutsu, but he wasn’t nearly experienced enough to heal his friend completely. Sakura could, but she was too far away, as was his parent.

“Then-” Sarada cut herself off, and her tone was clipped as she said, “Never mind. I’ll stop distracting you.” Mitsuki placed his fingers on either side of the wound, probing it gently with his chakra. A small amount of blood leaked out, but otherwise, it held. He activated the Mystical Palm Jutsu and placed both hands over the slash, letting his chakra flow into the torn flesh and shattered bones.

Tsurushi returned as he was stabilizing the outer portion of the wound, placing an armload of scrub and small branches at the back of the cave and sitting down to light a fire. Mitsuki ignored the small talk between him and Sarada as he turned his attention to Boruto’s head wound, aware that his own chakra levels were running low. He had enough left to close the gash, but Boruto needed serious surgery on it and his abdomen, which Mitsuki simply couldn’t provide right now. Kirigakure had the facilities to do so, but going back there was a death sentence. No, he would do what he could, and save the rest for later.

The fire was lit and blazing cheerfully by the time he dropped his hands from Boruto’s head. Boruto’s face was still pale, but not the deathly white it had been when he started. With Tsurushi’s help, Mitsuki moved him next to the fire, removing his robe and spreading it over Boruto. Sarada moved closer to the fire, her gaze intense as she stared into the flames. “Mitsuki, teach me the signs for your lightning jutsu,” she said abruptly, swivelling to face him. Seeing his hesitance, she added, “I won’t activate it, I just want to memorize the hand seals.” He nodded and showed her the signs, explaining how he used it in battle. He saw Tsurushi practicing the signs as well, but the genin quickly stopped once Mitsuki finished his demonstration.

“I’ll keep watch if you want to sleep,” Tsurushi offered a few minutes later. “You two both used a lot of chakra, so you must be tired. I’ll protect you, I swear!”

Mitsuki glanced at Sarada to see her reaction, and watched as she stared at the Kiri ninja. “If you do anything – _anything_ – to Boruto or Mitsuki, I’ll hunt you down myself.” Her icy tone made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and he smiled slightly. She would make a fine ninja once she graduated the academy.

Tsurushi recoiled and bowed low. “I won’t do anything! I was wrong to believe Shizuma’s lies, and I shouldn’t have kidnapped your friend and fought you guys! I’m really sorry, so let me make it up to you!” He remained kneeling on the ground, head bowed low as Sarada frowned at him.

“Keep watch until 2 A.M.,” she finally said, removing a watch from her pocket and handing it to him. “I’ll take over for you then.”

“Yes ma’am!” He scrambled into a sitting position with his back to the fire, the snake he had taken with him coiling itself on his shoulder. Mitsuki stretched out next to Boruto, confident that between his snakes and Tsurushi, no one would be able to surprise them.

\- - -

Kagura walked down the corridor leading to the Mizukage’s office, feeling empty and tired. He had no idea what time it was beyond it being late, but he had so much work to do before he could rest. Kyoho trailed him, a solid presence at his back. He hadn’t been injured in his fight with Chojuro, and so had been appointed to guard Kagura. Shizuma had said he was going to track down the Fifth Mizukage, and the others had gone to get medical attention for their wounds and gather their allies scattered through the village.

He slowed as he approached the office, aware of the two Kiri Anbu that flanked the doors. They stepped forward as he and Kyoho drew near, and he wondered if they were allies or enemies.

“The Mizukage is out on business,” one said politely, stance loose and non-threatening.

“Chojuro is dead,” Kagura said stiffly, noting the slight recoil from both ninja. “I am the Mizukage now.” The pair glanced at each other, then stepped back.

“Welcome, Lord Seventh,” the first one said, bowing deeply. His partner echoed his words and bow, and Kagura nodded, satisfied with their response.

“No one is to enter this room aside from myself, Kyoho-” he indicated the large ninja behind him, “-and Hoshigaki Shizuma. Do you know him?”

“Yes, we know him.” The Anbu pair straightened as Kagura walked by them, pushing the doors to the office open. _His office._ He swallowed, pushing aside the memories of Chojuro seated behind the Mizukage’s desk. Instead, he leaned Hiramekarei against the wall and sat down in the familiar chair, running his fingers over the polished wooden desk as he contemplated the situation.

“Did Shizuma-san say how long he would be?” He felt oddly anxious without Shizuma by his side, and hoped he would return soon. But tracking and subduing Mei might take a while, and he half-wished he had gone with Shizuma to convince her to be put into custody quietly. Otherwise, there would be another death tonight.

“No.” Kyoho wasn’t much of a talker, in least from the short time Kagura had known him. So they looked at each other awkwardly before Kagura motioned towards the door.

“Go send one of the guards to gather the other Anbu members, and wait there until they return,” he ordered, suddenly wishing to be alone. He needed to think, to gather his emotions, and most importantly, to grieve. Kyoho nodded and left as quietly as he was able to, and Kagura heard him passing on the orders as the doors closed behind him.

The new Mizukage leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, teeth gritted as grief welled up inside him. Boruto and Chojuro dead, the former by his hands and the latter for his sake. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the empty room as the first tears trailed down his face. “Please, forgive me.”

 


	2. The First Hours

Kagura was dozing when a the door abruptly opened, so he straightened and rubbed his face with his sleeve. Shizuma entered the office, wearing a triumphant smile.

“The Fifth Mizukage has been captured,” Shizuma said, walking over and leaning on the edge of the desk. “She put up a hell of a fight, but we subdued her in the end.”

“‘We?’” Kagura echoed. Knowing Mei, he assumed a fight would take place, but he hadn’t realized Shizuma would have help.

“Ichirota gave me a hand,” Shizuma replied carelessly, looking around the sparse office. “Heh, I expected Chojuro to have better taste – he could certainly afford some decorations.”

“Was the Fifth badly hurt?”

“We had to injure her to capture her, but she’ll recover soon enough. The Intelligence Division is guarding her for now.” Seeing Kagura’s eyes narrow, Shizuma grinned. “Don’t worry, our allies there will make sure she stays alive.”

Kagura nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the idea of keeping a former Mizukage prisoner. But it was far too dangerous to let her go free, and killing her would only deepen the animosity some would feel towards his rule. One Mizukage had already died tonight, there was no need to make it two. “We’ll have to construct a special prison for her,” he said at last, running through the options. “I’m certain the Sealing Division can help with that.”

“I’m sure they will.”

“Speaking of Anbu...” Kagura glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was well into the early hours of a new day. “I summoned them to a meeting to explain things. They should be here soon.”

“Anbu, huh?” Shizuma looked away, gazing out the windows behind Kagura’s chair. He didn’t look pleased at his words, but Kagura wasn’t about to give in on this point. “Yeah, we need them on our side,” the older ninja conceded with a frown. Kagura relaxed, glad that his friend saw the position they were in. In order to prevent the village from falling into total chaos, they needed the Anbu to support the new Mizukage. If Anbu supported Kagura, most of the other Kiri ninja would follow.

The door opened then, and Kyoho stuck his head in. “They’re here,” he said simply, gaze shifting between the two as if he wasn’t sure who to address.

Kagura rose and nodded. “Send them in. Shizuma-san, wait in the hall, please.” Shizuma opened his mouth to object, but closed it again as he saw the warning look on the Mizukage’s face. With a huff and a nod, he wheeled around and strode out of the room.

Kagura had a moment to gather himself before the Anbu members filed in, lining up in neat rows before him. The atmosphere filled with tension, but Kagura didn’t let any anxiety show in his face. Any number of the assembled ninja could kill him, he knew. Even with Hiramekarei within easy reach, he stood little chance of winning a fight against so many opponents. If they didn’t agree with his proposed plans for the village or despised him for being Yagura’s grandson, they could remove him easily. So he scanned the ranks of black and white masks carefully, then took a deep breath and lifted his chin.

“The Sixth Mizukage is dead,” he started simply. “He was killed tonight in a fight over what path Kirigakure will take. I, Karatachi Kagura, was chosen to be his successor, and the Water Daimyo supports this decision.” He didn’t know if that was entirely true, but Shizuma had assured him that people close to the Daimyo approved of Chojuro being replaced. Clasping his hands behind his back, he continued. “I know this news is a shock to you and will be a shock to our fellow villagers. As Mizukage, I have no wish to return to the era of bloodshed and chaos that marked my grandfather’s rule. Therefore, I wish to have the support of Anbu, in order to ensure a secure and peaceful transition of power going forwards. Are there any questions?”

One of the ninja standing in the front raised their hand. At Kagura’s nod, they asked, “What is the status of the Fifth Mizukage?”

“She has been informed of the situation and is being guarded,” he replied smoothly, slowly looking over the ninja assembled before him. Would they ask why Chojuro was killed? He knew they must question his statement, but with no faces to study, it was hard to tell what they thought of him.

“What do you require of us?” another asked, his muffled voice that of an older man. Kagura turned towards him before replying.

“That you keep the news of the Sixth’s death to yourselves for now, and suppress any rumours you may hear. An official announcement will be made later this morning. Also, I want squads stationed at all television, radio and newspaper outlets in the village. Not to shut them down, but to ensure no false information is released before the official news.”

“We’ll monitor online activity as well,” someone suggested, and Kagura nodded in agreement. He didn’t used computers much, but it was a good idea to keep an eye on internet forums and the like.

“You have until the announcement to decide where Anbu stands. That is all,” he said formally, and signalled one of the ninja to remain behind as the rest silently left the office. He waited until the room was clear, then spoke softly. “There should be pieces of a katana near the remains of the Memorial Stone. Go find them and bring them to me.”

“Right away, Lord Seventh,” the Anbu member said, and he watched them leave the room before dropping back into his chair. However, Shizuma entered almost immediately, so he straightened.

“You need sleep,” his friend said, tone indicating that it would be dangerous to argue. “There’s sleeping quarters downstairs.” Kagura nodded, letting the exhaustion he had been holding back sweep over him. Smothering a yawn with his hand, he grabbed Hiramekarei and joined Shizuma by the door. He was led to a lower floor and to a small apartment that contained a bedroom and a tiny bathroom.

Clapping him on the shoulder, Shizuma motioned towards the bedroom. “Sleep, Kagura. I’ll guard you.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Shizuma-san.” Flashing him a tired smile, Kagura set Hiramekarei down before making a beeline to the bed and collapsing on it, not undressing beyond kicking off his sandals.

\- - -

Kagura woke when a hand was placed in his shoulder. He could tell it was Shizuma without opening his eyes, and so took a moment to wake up fully before sitting up. A blanket had been thrown over him at some point, so he pushed it aside and rose to join his friend at the table in the main room.

“Any news?” he asked as Shizuma served breakfast. The clock on the wall read just past 8 A.M., so he had gotten a few hours of sleep at least.

“The teachers from Konoha are concerned and wish to see you. Apparently, three of their students are missing.”

“Three?” Kagura raised an eyebrow. Boruto obviously wouldn’t return, but he had assumed Sarada and Mitsuki would rush back to the hotel to tell their teachers what happened.

“Yeah. The Hokage’s kid, that stretchy brat, and the girl who fought Buntan.” Shizuma shoved a piece of rolled egg in his mouth and chewed it before adding, “They’re probably cowering in some hole with the kid’s body, too scared to face their teachers.”

“Maybe...” Whatever the case may be, Boruto’s body had to be found and returned to Konoha. He took a sip of miso soup, thinking over the situation. “We need to send the Konoha students home.”

“No!” Shizuma glared at him, suddenly angry. “If we send them home, we’re practically inviting Konohagakure to attack us for killing the Hokage’s kid!”

“They may do that anyway if they think we’re keeping their children as hostages,” Kagura countered evenly. “Some of the students are from the most powerful clans in Konoha. Once they learn of Boruto’s death, they might think we’ll kill their children as well and declare war in order to invade and rescue them.”

Shizuma let out a snarl, and jammed more food in his mouth. He chewed furiously, but Kagura waited, letting him calm down before continuing. “If we send the students home, they may take it as a sign of good faith and not attack. Boruto’s death was unfortunate, but entirely his fault. He chose to involve himself in Kiri’s affairs when he had been warned to stay out.”

Shizuma considered this for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. He’d still be alive if he hadn’t meddled.” His anger gone, he grinned. “This is why you make a great Mizukage, Kagura! You see and understand all sides of an issue, and take the path that will satisfy everyone.”

Kagura flushed at the praise and busied himself with his breakfast. Presently, he asked, “I take it the Konoha teachers want to see me as soon as possible?” Shizuma nodded, so he said, “I’ll meet them as soon as I get to my office. Before that, I need to clean up.”

Shizuma chuckled and glanced down at his own battered clothes. “Yeah, I should do the same. I’ll send Kyoho down with some clean clothes for you and go do that.” Swallowing the last of his food, he rose and left the apartment. Kagura finished a few minutes later and headed for the bathroom. He heard Kyoho enter and leave while he showered, and stepped out to find a stack of clothes waiting for him on a stool.

He picked them up, examining them curiously. The outfit was similar to what he wore most days, consisting of a grey wool turtleneck sweater and plain black pants. The jacket however, was different, being dark blue and dropping to his ankles. ‘Mizukage’ was written in kanji down the back, and a quick touch told him the words had been infused into the fabric with black ink rather than stitched on, as was tradition. With the transition between Chojuro and himself being so sudden, it made sense there was no time for the standard outfit to be made, so this would have to do. He dressed quickly, buckling Hiramekarei’s holster on and sheathing the sword. His forehead protector was placed in an inner pocket of the jacket, since Mizukage didn’t normally wear them while in power.

Leaving the apartment, Kagura made his way up to his office, Kyoho a large silent shadow behind him. Only one Anbu member was outside the office, and they followed the Mizukage in while Kyoho remained in the corridor. Once seated, Kagura focused on the masked ninja.

“As ordered, here is the katana you wanted,” the man said, placing a scroll on the desk and unrolling it. The broken sword was summoned a second later, and Kagura stared sadly at the two pieces of the blade before returning the katana to the scroll and placing it in a drawer.

“Thank you very much,” he said softly, giving the Anbu ninja a smile. “Has Anbu made a decision?”

“Yes. We will stand by your side, Lord Seventh.” The man hesitated, then removed his mask and bowed. “Asagaogai Tokai, at your service.” Kagura drew in a sharp breath, recognizing the family name as that of the Third Mizukage. As Asagaogai straightened, he studied him, noting the deep black eyes that characterized the family. His dark blue hair was studded with tiny white pearls, and he knew from his history lessons that the pearls stored extra chakra and could be used as projectiles in battle. In short, he had a powerful ally on his side.

“Pleased to meet you, Asagaogai-san,” Kagura said warmly. “I am very pleased with Anbu’s decision, and I look forward to working with you in the future.”

“As do we,” the ninja replied before replacing his mask. “If there is anything you require, please call on me.” Kagura said he would, then watched as he left the room. He took opportunity of the quiet moment to place his forehead protector in the same drawer as the scroll, then unbuckled Hiramekarei’s holster and leaned the sword against the wall behind him. He’s have to get a hook to hang it on, he thought, making a note to ask about it later.

The doors opened then and Shizuma strolled in, followed by the two Konoha teachers. “Aburame-sensei, Mitarashi-sensei,” Kagura greeted quietly as Shizuma withdrew to lean against the far wall. “I understand several of your students are missing?”

“Where is Chojuro?” Mitarashi asked, gaze sliding between Kagura and the massive sword behind him.

“The Sixth Mizukage is dead.” Both of them went pale at the news, and he imagined Aburame’s eyes were wide behind his visor. Kagura took a deep breath before saying, “Unfortunately, so is Boruto.”

Shizuma slid into a combat stance as the two teachers uttered cries of shock and dismay, but relaxed when Kagura glanced at him. Returning his attention to the two Konoha ninja, he quickly went over the events of the previous night, noting that Aburame looked like he was too deep in grief to pay much attention to his words. But his companion’s gaze was alert and steady as the Mizukage talked, and it was she who spoke first once he had finished.

“This is a very serious situation, Karatachi-san,” she said, staring hard at him. “Konohagakure will not take this matter lightly, even if Boruto was the one at fault.”

“I understand fully, Mitarashi-sensei. I have no desire for conflict to erupt between our villages, and as such, we will be sending you and your students home as soon as possible. Until then, I ask that you remain in your hotel for your own protection.”

“Of course. However-” she shot a glance at her fellow teacher, “-Boruto was quite close to several of the other students, and they have been known to take matters into their own hands if they think their friend is in trouble.”

“As much as it pains me to say this, you will have to lie to them until you are away from Kirigakure. Some of our citizens do not think highly of outsiders, and make take the opportunity to try harm your students if they find them on the streets. Speaking of which, Uchiha Sarada and Mitsuki are missing as well?”

“Yes, they haven’t been seen since last night.”

“Both of them showed up during the fight with the Sixth Mizukage. Sarada fought with one of our ninja, but left afterwards, and as far as I know, Mitsuki retrieved Boruto’s body before vanishing as well. I have ninja out looking for them now.”

Mitarashi nodded, seemingly satisfied, then Aburame spoke, his voice hoarse with emotion. “The Hokage must be informed.”

“I was hoping that you could contact him. I feel the news would be better received from someone he knows.”

Aburame nodded slowly. “Please, allow me to do so. I’ve known the Hokage since the Academy.”

“I’ll have someone escort you to our communications building,” Kagura promised. At a signal from Shizuma, he rose and added, “Unfortunately, I have other duties I need to attend to. But if you need anything, please let me know.”

“Of course.” Before they left, Kagura called in Kyoho and told him to take Aburame to the communications centre, then dismissed him. He sat as the door closed behind him, sighing softly.

“That bitch didn’t even acknowledge you as the Mizukage!” Shizuma growled, pointed teeth bared in rage. “ _Karatachi-san_ , my ass! If we didn’t need to keep up good relations with Konoha, I’d slice her in half myself!”

“Calm down, Shizuma-san,” Kagura said, watching as he paced the floor in agitation. “More bloodshed won’t get Konoha to respect us.”

“It should! They’re a ninja village, after all.”

Kagura shook his head and let him walk his anger off, asking once he was calmer, “Does Kyoho mind guarding me?”

“ _Mind?!_ ” Shizuma turned towards him, a look of disbelief on his face. “Of course not! He takes great pride in serving you. All of us do, Kagura.” His expression relaxed into the familiar smile he always gave Kagura, and Kagura felt the tension that had been growing in the room dissolve. The Mizukage smiled back, then leaned back and stretched.

“I need to write a statement about the situation,” he said, hunting through the desk drawers until he located paper and writing supplies. “I’ll address the village in person later, but they need to be informed of the change in leadership. I’ll send word to the Daimyo as well.”

“Working hard already, huh?” Shizuma grinned and waved a hand. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Kagura spent the next hour going through several drafts of the announcement he would send to all news outlets. The letter to the Water Daimyo took nearly another hour, and his desk was covered in discarded pieces of paper by the time he was done. But he was satisfied that both things conveyed his the situation accurately, and he called for an Anbu member to take them to the Communications Division.

Kyoho poked his head in once the Anbu ninja was gone. “The Jonin Commander is here,” he said dully.

“Send him in,” Kagura said, and smoothed down his jacket in preparation for the meeting to come.

\- - -

Shizuma stood in the depths of the Mizukage’s office complex, five of New Seven Ninja Swordsman in a loose semi-circle before him. Kagura was absent, but he didn’t need to know about his meeting. He looked at each of the others in turn, sensing the fear coming off of them. “You lost,” he said, repeating more viciously, “ _You lost!_ ” His comrades recoiled slightly, expecting a further outburst, but Shizuma restrained himself.

“Hassaku, Hebiichigo, Kyoho.” The three addressed straightened but didn’t meet his gaze. “I understand a Kage is a tough opponent, but to lose when you outnumber him and after you wound him? Disgusting.” His eyes next moved to Buntan, who was staring at her feet. “Buntan. You lost to a child, someone who’s not even a genin. And yet you dare to call yourself a ninja?!” She flinched at his tone, but offered no defence. They both knew that an foe with a Sharingan was no excuse for being beaten like that.

Finally, his gaze shifted to the last member. Shizuma had appreciated his help in capturing the Fifth Mizukage, but it still came after an embarrassing loss. “Ichirota...defeated by your own sword? Unbelievable.” Ichirota swallowed hard and rocked back on his heels as Shizuma shook his head.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that Kagura needs us, none of you would leave this room alive. But he does, and therefore Kiri needs us. Fail me again, and it’s over.” Turning on his heel, he strode out of the room, leaving them to contemplate his words. He descended ever further underground until he reached an unmarked door in a little-used section of the complex. Stepping inside, he nodded to the waiting Anbu members.

“Have you found them?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Not yet. We’re searching the harbour now,” one replied.

“We’ll go through the slums next,” her partner said, gesturing to a map of the village that has been pinned to the wall. Shizuma studied it carefully, noting the sections that had been marked as searched.

“You work fast,” he commented nonchalantly, smiling at the pair. “Once you find them, bring them to me, understand?”

“Yes sir!” His smile widened at their deferential tone. Good, Anbu seemed inclined to take his orders as if they came from Kagura himself. He could use that to his advantage.

“Keep searching, then. I want those brats found, even if you have to kill them to bring them in.” Unlike Kagura, he didn’t care if the missing Konoha students returned home alive. From the moment they had stood against himself and Kagura, they had become enemies of Kiri, and would be treated as such.

“Oh, send a squad to keep tabs on our honoured guests. They might do something stupid.” Orders given, he departed, mounting the stairs to return to the Mizukage’s office and see if Kagura was done with his letters.

 


	3. Refuge

Sarada balanced carefully on the narrow ledge, one hand on the damp surface of the cliff wall while the other stretched out towards the bird’s nest in front of her. Tsurushi had suggested she gather bird eggs for breakfast, and she felt he had made the right choice – eggshells could be disposed of easier than bones and entrails, and eggs were easier to cook with their limited supplies.

Selecting the biggest of the collection of speckled eggs, she peered through the mist for nearby nests. The newly-risen sun was starting to burn off the thick mist, but there was still enough about to hide her from anyone who may be looking at the mountain. Spotting a nest below her, she slid the egg into her pocket and studied the best way to get to it.

Returning to the cave a few minutes later with pockets full of eggs, she entered and saw that Tsurushi had placed a flat rock on the embers of the fire.

“Where’s Mitsuki?” she asked as she realized he wasn’t present.

Tsurushi shrugged and made a vague gesture. “Outside somewhere. Said he needed to send a message to an ally.” His eyes brightened when she started placing the eggs beside him, and he nodded approvingly. “Wow, you found a lot!”

“Yeah, there were a lot of nests around.” She glanced at Boruto as she sat down, but could see little change in him. Mitsuki had healed his skull fracture and now the remains of his shirt were wrapped around his head in makeshift bandages, with the other usable pieces covering his lower abdomen. She sighed, feeling helpless. Mama could heal him easily, she was sure. As the daughter of Kononha’s greatest medical-nin, she should know some basic techniques, but she didn’t.  _ That _ would change as soon as she was back in the village. 

Realizing that Tsurushi was already cooking the eggs, she watched him for a moment. He was using the curved kunai native to Kirigakure as a spatula of sorts, and was slowly sliding the edge of it under the cooking egg. Mitsuki returned when the first few were nearly cooked and Sarada nodded at him in greeting.

“Tsurushi-san said you were sending a message?”

“Yes. I know someone who is nearby who can help us.” Sarada was curious as to who this ‘someone’ was, but decided not to press for further details. She would trust her classmate’s judgment for now.

Tsurushi removed the fried eggs from the cooking stone with his curved kunai and divided them among two small flat stones and handing them to the pair. “I think I know someplace where we can get help,” he said slowly, cracking more eggs on the cooking stone.

“Where? Is it close by?” Sarada asked, taking out a kunai of her own and starting to eat. She had spent most of her guard shift trying to come up with ideas of what to do next, but aside from ‘leaving the Land of Water as soon as possible’, she hadn’t come up with much. At this point, any ideas were good ideas.

“There’s a small village not too far from here that will probably help us. Some retired ninja live there, including the village’s doctor. Me and my team visited it shortly after we became genin, so they know me.” He shot a look at Boruto before continuing. “Hopefully, Shizuma thinks we’re running away with Boruto’s body, and he’ll definitely send some ninja after us. Maybe even hunter-nin if he’s feeling vicious enough...” Tsurushi trailed off, looking scared.

Sarada nodded, remember stories she had heard about Kiri’s hunter-nin. Buntan had been difficult enough to defeat; she doubted any of them could stance a chance against more experienced ninjas. “We can’t stay here,” she said quietly. “Even if it’s risky, we should head for this village.”

“I agree,” Mitsuki said. “I told my ally that we’d be on the move today and I’d contact them once we were in a safer location. Where is this village, Tsurushi-kun?”

“Sekichuu Village is a bit further inland, in a small mountain range. It’s off the major travel routes, and is pretty quiet from what I remember.” The genin paused, thinking. “I would say it’s maybe half a day from here, if we travel at a good pace.”

Sarada allowed herself a small smile, relieved that they finally had a plan. “That seems like a good place to hide for now. Let’s start as soon as we eat.” Everyone nodded in agreement, and things were quiet while they ate. Tsurushi joined them as soon as the other eggs were cooked, gulping down his food in a way that indicated he was starving.

One finished, Mitsuki shifted his attention back to Boruto, moving to kneel by his side. She watched as he checked Boruto’s bandages. “How is he?”

Mitsuki looked at her, and she wondered if she had asked a stupid question. Boruto was still badly injured, and there was little she could do to help except run away with him.

“The surface injuries are healed, but his internal ones are not. I know medical jutsu, but I lack the training to apply them properly. If I try and make a mistake, I might kill him.”

Sarada drew back slightly, surprised yet again at Mitsuki’s bluntness. “At least you know medical jutsu. I  _ should _ know some, and I don’t.” She bit her lip, knowing her tone had been bitter.

“No you shouldn’t!” Tsurushi broke in, causing her to look at him in surprise. “You’re still a academy student! I don’t know what Konoha’s like, but medical jutsu is only taught right before graduation in Kiri. If they want to learn more, genin can take classes on it when they’re not on missions.”

Sarada shook her head, insisting, “Mama is the best medical-nin in the world, so I should know something.”

Tsurushi sighed and shook his head as well. “Sarada-chan, you went head to head with a highly-skilled chunin and won! So what if you don’t know medical jutsu? Most genin would have been beat in an instant if they faced Buntan, never mind someone who is still learning how to be a shinobi. Give yourself some credit.”

Sarada couldn’t help but flush at his words, so she quickly turned away to hide her embarrassment. Yes, she may have won, but her Sharingan had been reason why. “I...I guess I’m more skilled than some academy students...” she mumbled, not entirely sure how to respond without revealing that she had access to the Sharingan. Then she realized how Tsurushi had addressed her and glared at him. “What did you just call me?!”

He simply laughed and shoved more egg in his mouth. She fumed while he finished, watching Mitsuki wrap his kimono around Boruto and secure it tightly with his sash. Her gaze lingered on the dried blood that coated Mitsuki’s arms, so she suggested, “You should probably get that blood off of you.”

“Hm?” Mitsuki looked like he hadn’t even realized the blood was there, and spent a moment examining his arms.

“Here, I’ll wash it off.” Tsurushi led him to the entrance of the cave, and rapidly made hand seals, muttering, “Water Release: Water Fountain!” A small stream of water arced from his index fingers, and Mitsuki quickly washed the blood from his skin, then dipped his head and drank some water at the genin’s urging. Seeing that made her realize she hadn’t had anything to drink since before going to the Memorial Stone, so quickly rose and eagerly swallowed mouthfuls of water. Tsurushi drank some water before letting the stream trickle off.

The next few minutes were spent tidying the cave. Tsurushi doused the fire and cleaned off all the stones they used to prepare and eat the eggs, and Sarada disposed of the eggshells by carefully punching a small hole in the floor of the cave and burying them. Mitsuki made a final check of Boruto, then with Tsurushi’s help arranged him on his back and wound his arms around their classmate. Sarada would have offered to carry him, but Mitsuki had a look in his eyes that told her he would insist on doing it himself.

As they ventured forth from the cave, they found themselves facing a beautiful morning. The mist that had covered the mountain range had burned off, lingering only in the steep valleys that the sun had yet to touch. Sarada crouched in the cave opening behind Mitsuki, waiting while he and Tsurushi scouted the area.

“I don’t sense anyone nearby,” the former said, twisting slightly so his words could reach her.

“Yeah, everything looks quiet. We’ll stick to the trees as much as we can, avoiding open spaces and mountains. No need to be spotted if we don’t have to.” Tsurushi said, and she nodded. Going up and down mountains like they had last night would only sap their strength and leave them open to be seen, since there was little cover on the steep, rocky slopes around them.

“Alright, let’s go,” she said quietly. The sooner they started, the sooner Boruto could get help. Tsurushi nodded and leaped down the slope, quickly followed by the two academy students. The genin took the lead, guiding them through the valley and the ones following it. All of her senses were on edge as they bounded through the misty trees, but she could sense no chakra or hear anything that would indicate they weren’t alone. Good, she thought, pressing her mouth into a firm line. Anyone they met on the way to Sekichuu Village was a potential threat to Boruto, and she would never allow word to get back to Kirigakure that he was still alive.

\- - -

The group huddled in a thicket not far from the sleepy village, waiting for Mitsuki’s snake scouts to return. The journey to Sekichuu had been uneventful, but tense. Tsurushi had skilfully steered them away from any signs of civilization, and Mitsuki had let them know if they were approaching anyone so they could avoid them. Sarada was grateful they had reached the village without trouble, but their genin leader had set a gruelling pace and she knew she would be sore in the morning. But a glance at Boruto’s pale face told her it was all worth it.

The snakes slithered back to their master, so she turned her full attention on Mitsuki, waiting impatiently while he listened to them. “There are no active ninja around, nor any chakra signatures that indicate the Kiri Anbu are laying in wait for us,” he finally said, and she sighed in relief. “The doctor’s office is on the far side of the village, near the cliffs. How do you plan to proceed?” This was directed at Tsurushi, and the ninja frowned while he thought.

“I’ll go talk to the retired ninja I met last time I was here. I’ll tell him that there’s someone who is hurt and needs to see the doctor, but can’t be seen by the other villagers.” They both nodded in agreement, and Mitsuki held out one of his snakes. The genin took it and slipped it into a pocket, then departed. Sarada was glad that he understood their need to keep an eye on him, despite everything he had done to help them escape. Ninjas were trained in the art of deception, and even someone as bold as Tsurushi could be lying.

They didn’t have to wait long. Tsurushi made his approach apparent to both of them, and so they were ready and waiting when he slid into the thicket. “Everything’s ready. The doctor has been informed and is waiting, and Ito-san is keeping watch.” Mitsuki nodded and rose, and Sarada took that as a sign that Tsurushi was telling the truth. The circled the village, ending up at the back door of what she took to be the doctor’s clinic. An older woman in a colourful qipao was waiting for them, and bowed politely before leading them inside.

“Welcome to Sekichuu Village. I’m Dr. Touki.” she said once they were in the examination room. “Lay your friend down, and tell me what happened.” Mitsuki arranged Boruto on the examination bed while Sarada thought quickly for a plausible lie. Tsurushi saved her the trouble.

“Have you heard what happened to the Mizukage?” At the doctor’s nod, he continued. “We got into a fight with some of the supporters of Chojuro’s replacement, and decided it was better to flee than stay in the village.”

“I’m sure you’re just the first of many who will choose to leave Kiri.” Dr. Touki said as she pulled on surgical gloves and unwound the makeshift bandages to examine the ugly sword wound to Boruto’s side. Sarada swallowed hard as she watched her work, suddenly understanding her mother’s resolve to be able to see injuries like that on a daily basis. He hands glowed softly as she infused chakra into the wound, fingers pressing gently on the bruised and torn skin.

“What is the situation in Kiri?” Sarada asked as the woman changed gloves and began a full body examination.

“A ninja named Kagura is the Seventh Mizukage. He and his supporters disagreed with the Sixth’s leadership, and seized power after killing Chojuro. Despite their differences, Kagura was apparently the one Chojuro wanted to succeed him, and from what Kagura said, he wants a peaceful transition of power. Nothing has been said about what direction he’ll take Kirigakure in.”

Sarada looked at the others, seeing the fear and worry she felt reflected back at her in Tsurushi’s eyes. Mitsuki’s gaze was fixed on Boruto and showed no reaction, although she was certain he was listening closely.

Dr. Touki looked up then, giving them a soft smile. “You’re all welcome to stay in Sekichuu for as long as you like. The new Mizukage has little support here.”

“Does that mean you’ll oppose him if he leads in a way you don’t like?” Sarada asked, hating to ask but needing to know the answer.

“Maybe. It depends on how Kagura rules.” Dr. Touki’s expression hardened. “After all, he’s Yagura’s grandson, and having another Yagura would destroy both Kirigakure and this country. I don’t know if it’s taught at the Academy, but Kiri and the Land of Water went through some terrible times while he was Mizukage.”

“It wasn’t taught, not really,” Tsurushi said quietly. “Yeah, we learned history, but Yagura’s era was pretty much limited to a few major events like Zabuza’s slaughter of the Academy students and the effects Yagura’s rule had on the village economy and stuff.”

Dr. Touki sighed and shook her head. “I’m not surprised. I retired as a ninja after the war, but even then, efforts were being made to move past Yagura’s rule and focus on the improvements and policies being made by the Fifth Mizukage.”

“You fought in the war?” Tsurushi looked interested, and the doctor nodded. “Oh yes, myself and many of the villagers here did. But I can’t tell you any stories now – I have a patient to treat.”

Sarada straightened and said quickly, “Of course. Sorry to distract you. Is there somewhere private we can wait?”

“You can use my office. It’s the room at the end of the hall.” Sarada nodded and turned to go, but realized Mitsuki hadn’t moved.

“I wish to stay,” he said simply, looking steadily at Dr. Touki. She studied him for a moment, then nodded.

“Very well, but I insist that you watch and nothing else.” Mitsuki agreed, so Sarada left the examination room, Tsurushi trailing behind her.

She settled on the couch in the office, the blonde genin sitting on the floor nearby. She understood why Mitsuki had chosen to remain, since there was no guarantee that Dr. Touki could be trusted, even if she didn’t know Boruto’s identity, but she still felt guilty that they couldn’t fully trust the woman.

In order to pass the time constructively, Sarada focused her thoughts on their next move, making mental lists of places they could go and allies they could call upon for help. As much as it pained her, returning to Konoha was not an option – they needed Shizuma to believe that Boruto was dead, and that would be all but impossible to do in the village. But what about her and Mitsuki? Would the village mark them as dead once news reached the village about Boruto? Or would they be listed as missing? And what would Naruto and her parents do in response to the death and disappearance if their children? Konoha had many more ninja that Kiri, but would the Hokage wage war after championing peace for so long?

“Ugh!” Frustrated and having no answers, Sarada pushed her glasses up and scrubbed at her face. This was getting her nowhere and giving her a headache.

“Can’t think of what to do either, huh?” Adjusted her glasses, she looked at Tsurushi, seeing that he was making an attempt to smile.

“No,” she admitted with a faint smile of her own. “I have so many questions, but I can’t answer them.”

“Same here.” Tsurushi sighed and looked away. “I wish we knew what was going on in Kiri...”

“It sounds like Kagura-san has things under control for now.”

“Yeah. Kiri’s Anbu must be backing him, otherwise he and Shizuma would be dead.”

Sarada was surprised by that. “You mean they wouldn’t be arrested and imprisoned?”

“No, they’d be killed along with all the supporters Anbu could find. That’s why they killed the Chojuro, see? Can’t stage a rescue attempt if there’s no one to rescue.” Tsurushi’s tone was light, but his words were serious.

“Do you think the Fifth Mizukage was killed too?” she asked softly, wondering if Shizuma’s gang had the confidence to kill two Kages in one night.

Tsurushi shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe. Depends on how much dirt Shizuma has on her. From what he said, he had more of a grudge against the Sixth.”

Sarada nodded, thinking. She wanted to ask if those who supported Chojuro would try and remove Kagura from power, but she didn’t want to pester Tsurushi too much. Instead she asked cautiously, “Do you have any family in the village?”

“Yeah, an aunt who raised me after Mom died. She never liked me much, so I’ve barely seen her since leaving the Academy.” He looked sad as he spoke, and she regretted asking about his personal life. But he shook it off and asked, “What about you guys? I know Boruto is the Hokage’s son, but that’s about it.”

Sarada considered how much to tell him, finally saying, “Mama works in Konoha’s main hospital, and Papa is a shinobi. I don’t see him much though, since he’s always away on missions. Boruto has a little sister and a mother, but I don’t know much about Mitsuki. He transferred from Oto at the start of this school year and we’re not really close.” She only knew him because they were classmates and he hung around with Boruto a lot.

“Oto, huh? I hear that village is doing well these days.” Tsurushi looked interested, and she wished she knew more about Oto. The door opened then and Dr. Touki beckoned to them.

“I’ve finished my examination, so you can sit with your friend now.”

They followed her into a different room, Mituski already seated by Boruto’s bed. An IV ran from a fluids bag to under the blankets, and proper bandages had been wrapped around his head. Mituski’s kimono hung on a peg, so she assumed Boruto was wearing a hospital gown. Dr. Touki brought in two more chairs, then left them alone.

“How is he?” she asked, taking the chair next to Mitsuki.

“Physically, almost fully healed. Aside from the skull fracture and broken ribs, he was suffering from blood loss and well as being dehydrated. I did what I could last night, and Boruto’s natural healing abilities and Dr. Touki did the rest. According to her, he should have woken up by now,” Mitsuki replied, barely giving her time to absorb that before saying, “However, he suffered head trauma in the fight and is currently in a coma.”

“A coma?!” she exclaimed, shocked. From the look she had gotten of Boruto’s head wound, it didn’t seem that bad, but she supposed even a mild blow could be serious if left untreated for long. “When will he wake up?”

Mitsuki shook his head, gaze returning to Boruto. “The doctor didn’t know. It could be hours, days, or even longer.”

She slumped back into his chair, feeling overwhelmed. “What do we do now?” she mumbled weakly.

“We seek outside help.” Mitsuki rose and tipped his head to the side. “I believe our ally just arrived. Excuse me.”

He hurried out of the room and Tsurushi turned to her. “Is he always that...abrupt?” he asked quietly.

Sarada managed a small smile as she nodded, gaze focused on the door as her classmate returned with their apparent ally. Her eyes widened as a familiar white-haired man stepped into the room, flashing her a pointy smile. “Hey, Sarada-chan!”

“Suigetsu-san! What are you doing here?” She looked between him and Mitsuki. “Wait, you’re Mitsuki’s ally?”

“Yep.” Suigetsu stepped over to the bed, dropping into Mitsuki’s seat while he examined Boruto. “Geeze, this is a hell of a mess.”

“You’re...you’re Hozuki Suigetsu, the Second Coming of the Demon!” Tsurushi said slowly, eyes wide as he stared at the other ninja. “I’ve heard stories about you!”

“Man, are they still calling me by that name?” Suigetsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought that died out years ago.” Suddenly becoming serious, he focused on the genin. “You’re a Kiri ninja, yeah? How are you involved in this?”

Between them, they filled Suigetsu in on what had taken place. By the end of it he was frowning and shaking his head. “I knew that brat Shizuma was strong, but I didn’t think he was powerful enough to take on two Mizukage in one night.”

“Two? What happened to the Fifth?” Tsurushi asked in a rush, looking scared.

“She was captured a little while after Chojuro was killed. I assume she’s being kept prisoner; I wasn’t about to find out for sure before I left the village.”

“Why didn’t you stay and gather intel?” Mitsuki asked.

“I noticed the Kiri Anbu were on the move and decided to trail them. They’re doing a detailed search, and I bet they’re looking for you guys.” Suigetsu smiled slightly. “After all, Shizuma can’t provide proof he killed Boruto until the body turns up, and I’m sure the new Mizukage is anxious to send said body back to Konoha.”

“S-So the Anbu are hunting us...” Sarada looked at Tsurushi in concern, seeing that he was growing paler by the second. “If Shizuma gets any hint that we’re here, this whole village will be wiped out!”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Suigetsu agreed. “Which is why we have to move fast.”

Sarada straightened, forcing herself to think. “We definitely have to leave the Land of Water, but I’m sure sure where we could go. The Land of Fire is big, but there’s always the chance someone from Konoha will see and recognize us. Kumogakure is the closest hidden village with a Kage aside from ours, but even then, some people from there could recognize us. I think a non Kage-run village would be the safest place for us to hide.”

“The Land of Iron would probably take you, but doing so might involve them in a political dispute between Konoha and Kiri if the news got out, and that would wreck their neutral stance in the shinobi world,” Suigetsu said thoughtfully. “I’d take you back to Oto, but again, some could recognize one of you. Takigakure and Ishigakure are too far, and Suna has too many political and personal ties with Konoha. The Land of Rivers has enough to deal with the current state of the Middle Sea to piss Kiri off any further, and Hot Water and Frost too scared of Kiri invading them to even consider helping. So that leaves...the Land of the Sea and the Land of Waves. Both aren’t too far away, and I know they’d love an opportunity to help the enemies of Kiri.”

“Why’s that?” Tsurushi asked, frowning in mild confusion. “If Shizuma knew one of them were hiding Boruto, wouldn’t he just invade anyway? I mean, neither country is much of a threat, even with all their recent land grabs.”

“Do you know that for sure, or is that what you’ve been told?”

The genin squirmed under Suigetsu’s hard stare, finally mumbling, “What I’ve been told...”

“Whoever told you that was full of shit, kid. The Lands of Sea and Waves may not be big, but they’ve become real players in the Middle Sea the last few years, which is making Water – and by extension Kiri – anxious. The Land of Water has worked hard to attain the position it currently has, and any threat to that causes those at the top to panic. That’s why the treaty between the three nations has yet to be signed, ‘cause Water wanted to make sure it got the best deal possible. With Chojuro dead, the treaty won’t happen.” Suigetsu looked serious, almost grim, and that made Sarada wonder what else he wasn’t telling them about the situation between the three countries.

“So you want us to hide somewhere that may end up in a war with Kiri at some point in the future?” she said quickly, wanting to get back on track.

“Yeah, pretty much. It sounds dumb, but I don’t believe even Shizuma would think to look for you in a place like that.” Sarada nodded, seeing his logic. She looked at her companions for input, seeing that Tsurushi looked doubtful and Mitsuki impassive.

“The Land of Waves has strong economic ties to Konoha,” she said, remembering what she had been taught. “Only a few products from the Land of the Sea are sent to the village, and I don’t think many Konoha ninja go there. It’s closer to Kiri than Waves, but that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“If that’s the least risky place to hide, I’m in favour of it,” Mitsuki said, giving her a slight smile of approval.

“I–well–Alright, the Land of the Sea seems our best option. I’ll follow you guys there, since there’s no way in hell I’m staying here!” Tsurushi said decisively, and Sarada nodded at him, pleased that he would remain with the group for a while longer.

“The Land of Sea it is,” Suigetsu said. “Now, I gotta get blood and hair samples for you guys to send back to Orochimaru. Shizuma needs to find some bodies eventually, the sooner Orochimaru has samples, the sooner he can make them. Mitsuki, does the doctor have any sealing supplies?”

Her classmate left to go find some, and Sarada looked a Boruto once more. His skin didn’t seem as pale as it had been, and he was breathing without difficultly. Boruto, in a coma. It seemed almost impossible, since he looked like he was simply sleeping. But he was alive, and that was the important thing. They would hide out in the Land of the Sea until he was better and stronger, then return to Kirigakure to take down Kagura and Shizuma. That’s what he would want to do, she was sure of that.

 

 


	4. Duty

Kagura began his second day as Mizukage by cleaning Hiramekarei. He should have done it the night of Chojuro’s death, or even yesterday, but he told himself there had been no time to do so. Now, faced with Boruto’s dried blood on the blade and the memories the sight of it brought, he was frozen.

The image of Boruto’s expression slowly changing from determination to shock to horror as Hiramekarei ripped through his side was fresh in Kagura’s mind, as was the spray of red blood that flew in the air as the force of the sword thrust propelled the boy backwards and into the dense mist. Kagura had followed, grip tight around the hilt of his sword. Boruto had slid a few feet upon hitting the ground, leaving a red smear in his wake, and Kagura traced it to his still body. Boruto’s eyes were partially open, but nothing but the whites of them showed, and they soon closed. He had stood silently, watching as a dark pool of blood surrounded the academy student, too shocked by his own actions to do anything else. He had struck down someone he considered a friend with his own two hands simply because they had disagreed with his actions. He was truly Yagura’s grandson.

Kagura suddenly gagged, and clapped a hand over his mouth as he doubled over, trying not to throw up his breakfast. He couldn’t change the past. Boruto and Chojuro were dead because of him, and he had to accept that. Ninja killed others; that’s just how the world operated. It was a fact that the other shinobi nations seemed to have forgotten, but some in Kirigakure remembered, Shizuma chief among them. Which was why the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist had overthrown Chojuro – for all his talk, the Sixth Mizukage had turned out to be a weak ninja, and the village didn’t need a weak leader.

Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, Kagura straightened and took several deep breaths. He couldn’t get distracted by such things now, he had too much work to do today. He was the Mizukage now, and he had to prove to everyone that he was stronger than Chojuro. Ignoring his trembling fingers, he reached for Hiramekarei and began to wipe it down.

\- - -

Shizuma and the other Seven Swordsmen stood before him, gazes fixed on Kagura as he looked at each of them in turn. It was his first time addressing them as a group, and he was slightly self-conscious. “First, I want to congratulate you all on your hard work in removing the Sixth Mizukage and keeping the peace following his death. We all have much more work to do, but I want to say something to you as a fellow Swordsman of the Mist, not as your Kage.” That got their full attention, and he relaxed slightly.

“The swords we wield are unique and very powerful, but they cannot be mastered easily. Yes, we used them to good effect two nights ago, but we faced only lone, weak opponents, not organized or powerful ninja. So I want us to train with our swords, to know them so well they become extensions of ourselves instead of merely weapons. Train by yourselves. Train with each other. Practice and hone your skills so that we not only live up to the name of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but surpass all others who have come before us. Do you have the commitment to do that?”

“Yes!” The group spoke as one, and he could hear the conviction in their voices. Kagura smiled and dropped his hand to the hilt of Hiramekarei, which was laying on the desk before him.

“Excellent. I look forward to sparring with each of you. That is all I wanted to say.” Most of them filed out, and he heard Buntan boast that she would master her sword first before the door swung closed. Shizuma remained though, moving to lean against the edge of the desk.

“How are you doing?” he asked, gaze alert and searching.

“Alright,” Kagura said, turning away to look out the wall of windows, the view of the village obscured by the heavy rain that was falling. He hadn’t told Shizuma about his breakdown earlier, and didn’t plan to. Some things were best kept to oneself.

“Ka-gu-ra.” Shizuma’s arm was suddenly draped over his shoulders, pulling him close. The Jonin’s breath was warm on his ear as he asked, “So what’s wrong?”

Kagura frowned. Of course he couldn’t hide his feelings from Shizuma. “I’m worried that I’m not strong enough,” he said quietly, staring out at the rain. “Yes, I defeated Boruto, but he wasn’t even a shinobi. You’re stronger than me, Shizuma-san, and I bet the others are too.”

Shizuma sighed, the end of it almost becoming a growl as he pulled Kagura closer. “We’re all older than you, remember? We’ve had more experience fighting and running missions. Besides, you’re still a Chunin – you’re not supposed to be super powerful yet. Shinobi who are that strong are few and far between.” Kagura nodded uncertainly, remembering that Uzumaki Naruto had been as strong as a Kage when he was Kagura’s age. Even his grandfather has been far more powerful than him at this point in his life.

“Anyway,” Shizuma was saying, “You have me and the others Swordsmen. We’ll protect you anywhere, anytime.”

“I know you will,” Kagura said softly, still thinking about his grandfather. “But Yagura-”

“Yagura was a jinchuriki!” Shizuma cut him off harshly. “He had a giant monster inside of him, and you don’t. The time of the jinchriki is behind us, Kagura. Only those who cling to the past look to the Tailed Beasts for strength. Unless you want some dumb old turtle sealed within you? We could probably capture the Three Tails if you really want its power.”

Kagura shuddered at the mention of the Tailed Beast. “No, I definitely don’t want that. I’ll rule with my own strength, not borrowed strength.”

“Exactly!” Shizuma released him, clapping the teen on the back. “You don’t need a turtle anyway. You have something deadlier on your side – a shark.”

He turned to see his friend grinning at him, pointed teeth on full display. “Yes, I certainly do,” he said, making an effort to smile back. That seemed to satisfy Shizuma for he nodded and turned towards the door.

“I’ll leave you be, then. Call me if you need anything.”

“Of course.” Kagura sank into his chair as the older teen left, feeling drained. But he sighed, straightened, and rang for some tea.

\- - -

A member of Kiri’s Communications Division stood at attention before Kagura’s desk, gaze focused on the windows behind the Mizukage. “I’ve gathered the response from the rest of the world to your appointment, Lord Seventh,” she said stiffly. At Kagura’s nod, she consulted a thick file and continued. “The Shinobi Union has called for an emergency meeting to be held as soon as all members can gather, and have reached out to Kirigakure to see if we’ll send a representative.” Kagura bit back a frown. Mei had been the village’s representative before her imprisonment, so he would have to choose someone to go in her place, if he sent anyone at all.

“The daimyo of the other Great Kage Countries have all spoken out against your actions, with the Fire Daimyo calling for your removal. Frost Country and Hot Water Country are nervous about the change in leadership in Kiri, but haven’t mounted any official complaints. Their citizens have both marched in protest, however.” That made sense, for both nations were small and the closest non-Kage shinobi villages to Kirigakure. If Kiri chose to invade them, they wouldn’t be able to resist for long.

“Sea and Waves both say they will keep expanding into the Middle Sea, and have recalled the people they sent to talk about a possible treaty. Related to them, the Land of Rivers has made no official statement on the situation, and will probably support no one based on our current intel.” That wasn’t surprising either, and Kagura wondered if war would break out between Kiri and the expansionist countries. If one or more of the larger villages backed them, it could be a long and bloody conflict.

“Iron Country has acknowledged you as the new Mizukage, in keeping with their neutral stance. Finally, the Water Daimyo announced he will support you fully, and looks forward to meeting with you. The remaining daimyo and village heads have made no public statements at this time. Citizens of various countries have been protesting, both in the streets and online.” The woman closed the file and placed it on Kagura’s desk, a neutral look on her face.

“Thank you very much,” Kagura said politely. “I’ll be sending an official message to Konohagakure today – what is the quickest and securest way to get it there?”

“If you want to send a physical item, a shinobi messenger can be dispatched. Otherwise, we can send an e-mail through official channels.”

“How soon can a messenger reach the village?”

“Assuming no further bad weather or unforeseen delays, they can be in Konoha by tomorrow night.”

“Have a messenger be on standby, please. I also wish to address the village after I finish writing, so make preparations for that. That is all.” The woman bowed and left the office, and he leaned back in his chair. Messenger hawks or e-mails were normally used for communication between villages, but Kagura wanted a more personal touch for this message. Informing the Hokage of the death of his son was not something to be done in a cold manner. So with a sigh, he reached for a scroll and brush.

Kagura started with an apology. He hoped Naruto would understand why – beginning with a explanation of the facts was simply too heartless in his mind, and Kagura deeply wanted to express his profound sorrow over what had occurred. As such, the apology came first, followed by the details of that terrible night, and he went through several drafts on separate pieces of paper before he settled on an explanation of Chojuro’s overthrow that was concise but informative. He thanked Konoha for their attempt to assist with the peace treaty between his country and Sea and Waves, and finished by offering the hands of friendship and reconciliation in the wake of such a tragic event.

Kagura carefully set the formal letter aside and pulled another scroll to him. This letter would be harder, and come from Karatachi Kagura the person, not Karatachi Kagura the Seventh Mizukage. So he sat for a long time in thought, mentally composing and recomposing his message. Finally, he picked up the brush and began.

_To the Uzumaki Family,_

_It is with a heavy heart I offer my condolences for the death of Boruto._

_In the brief time I knew him, he showed all the qualities of a top shinobi, and his death is not only a loss to Konoha, but to the shinobi world at large. His life ended far too soon, and I sincerely regret that I was the one to take it. Think of me what you will, but I truly enjoyed the few days I spent in Boruto’s company, and through him I believe I caught a glimpse of the strength and integrity his parents must possess to have raised such a lovely child._

_I know I cannot begin to understand your grief, and I fully understand if you despise me for what I have done to your son and brother. I mourn for Boruto as well, and I wish I could somehow undo all the pain I have brought you. But I cannot, and so I can only offer these few words and the hope that somehow, some good will come of this sad event._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Karatachi Kagura_

There were tears in his eyes as he finished, and he carefully set down his brush and wiped his eyes, breathing deeply as he waited for the ink to dry. Once he composed himself, he rolled up each scroll, sealing the first one with the crests of Kirigakure and the Mizukage, and the second with the Karatachi family crest.

Gathering up both scrolls, he slipped them into an inner pocket of his jacket and left his office, Kyoho and a masked Anbu member falling into step behind him. “Mizukage-sama, we may encounter protesters in the streets,” the Anbu ninja said.

“That’s fine,” Kagura said. “They have every right to protest, as long as they remain peaceful.” He wasn’t surprised that some citizens were angry at him, since Chojuro had been popular with many people, and anger was one way to express one’s grief. The group stopped briefly to put on waterproof cloaks, and Kagura sensed two more Anbu members start to trail them as they left the building, recognizing Asagaogai’s chakra signature right away.

The rain was coming down in torrents as they made their way to the building that housed the Communications Division, passing several protesters huddled under umbrellas along they way. He pointedly ignored the signs they held, and inwardly winced at the jeers of “Murderer!” and “Traitor!” thrown his way.

The lobby of the Communications building was busy as they stepped inside, Kagura noting the many glances towards him as he pushed his hood back. An aide took their cloaks before another led him to the messenger branch of the division, where he handed over the scrolls and watched as they were put into containers and sealed with a chakra lock that would only respond to the messenger’s chakra. If anyone else tried to open the containers, they would explode and destroy the contents within. The woman who brief him earlier ushered him and his guards to a dressing room.

“The television and radio stations are almost ready for your address, Lord Seventh,” she said in clipped tones as a makeup artist circled him. Kyoho looked uneasy, but Kagura gave him a reassuring smile. “Once you are ready, we will proceed to the broadcast room.”

“Thank you,” he replied, and she nodded and stepped out of the room. As the makeup artist began dabbing powder on his cheek, Kagura mentally rehearsed his upcoming speech.

\- - -

In the slums of the village a young man hopped over a puddle and stepped inside of a building, shaking rain from his hair. Several of his comrades nodded at his arrival, while others focused on the battered radio in the corner or talked among themselves. The radio was on but turned low, so he only caught snatches of words. “The traitor is making his announcement, huh?” he said as he sat down.

“Yeah. Apparently, Chojuro was the corrupt one, not him,” his companion replied, snorting in derision.

“That won’t last long, not with that bloodthirsty shark backing him,” the young man answered. “We should move fast, before they get too organized.”

“How soon, then?”

“After the Konoha students leave. We don’t need them caught up in this any more than they already are.” Besides, their teachers creeped him out, and he wanted them out of his village as soon as possible.

“Think we can get the Hokage to help us?”

“Maybe. But don’t rely on outside help - we must be ready to do this on our own.”

His companion nodded, giving him a faint smile. “Got it. The Village of the Bloody Mist must never happen again.”

 


End file.
